


Devotion

by Trialia



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Community: 100_women, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Identity Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what, she must play her part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> 100_women prompt 053, "daughter".

For as long as I can remember, I have played the role of Crown Princess Garnet, dutiful daughter to King Firhan and Queen Brahne, though I have no right to that name other than what they gave me by their concealment. I have often found myself wondering, since I learned my true identity, what the original Garnet was like. Would we have been friends? I cannot know; all I know of her is that she and I bore a resemblance which has shaped my life.

I am isolated from all my family members now, biological and adopted, and known as the only surviving heir to the throne of Alexandria; left alone with nothing to dampen this cold feeling in my heart, though people stand beside me. All I have is my duty to lead this country, and whether it makes me happy or it makes me sad, I must take up my mother's mantle—because birth mother or not, she was still my mother, even if not my first mother—with her crown and her sceptre; I must follow the path laid out before me.

I have no right to be here... I am not truly their child... Yet knowing this only makes me feel that if the people perceive me this way, I need to do what is right, to help them all as much as I can. There's only one other person left in Madain Sari, while there are thousands here in the city and its environs needing royal aid.

Who would take over this country if I left it with no leader?

I will do my duty to Alexandria, under the name they gave me, in honour of my mother's memory. Both my mothers.

_~fin_


End file.
